


APH【白露】旅人与飞鸟

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU伊万大变活人竟将妹妹变没有了，连我都要夸奖他的聪明才智！





	APH【白露】旅人与飞鸟

一个旅人走在荒野上，他厌恶的朝着盘旋在自己头上的飞鸟大叫，叫它滚开。那只纯白色的鸟儿飞向低沉下来的云层，转了几个圈又重新回到了旅人的头上。于是旅人拔腿跑了起来，他跳下泥巴路，跑过一片干燥的枯草，不断朝身后张望，那慌乱的样子好像在追他的是四条猎犬，他要是慢一步就会被撕个粉碎。

天上的白鸟倒是飞得十分悠闲，当然的，鸟儿总比两条腿的人自由多了。

突然的，下起雨来，旅人举起手里的箱子挡雨，他朝周围看了看，往一棵孤零零的枯死了一半的树跑去。那只鸟也跟了过去，它比旅人更快到达，落在稀薄的树叶之中，从上往下看着他。

“……你为什么总是跟着我？”很久的沉默之后，旅人忍不住开口问。他知道自己这样做太蠢了，但有些事让他实在放不下，他宁愿是自己蠢，也不愿意事情真的是如他所想。

“你要是听得懂就叫一声。”他抬起头对着树上的飞鸟喊起来，但小鸟没有回答他。多傻呀，和一只鸟说话。旅人一屁股蹲在了地上，低头捂起了脸。

“娜塔莎，娜塔莎，要是是你，就应一声。”他在指缝中小声的问，周围只有雨滴落到树叶上的声音。他把手放下，呆呆的看着树荫之外的雨景，意识到自己的妹妹真的消失了。

他不喜欢总是黏着自己的妹妹，而娜塔莎比其他人的妹妹都要缠人，他曾经说过要是妹妹变成一只鸟飞走就好了！但他怎么都想不到，自己这个蹩脚的魔术师真的会在一场表演中，把妹妹变没了。

那是个老把戏了，大变活人，漂亮的助手钻进箱子，魔术师在外面拍拍手。一切本该是非常简单的，但他不是个好的魔术师，他的道具总是出问题，手指不如其他人灵活，他的演技糟糕，调动不起舞台上的气氛……也许他选择这个职业就是错的，跟着来镇上表演的马戏团离家出走更是错上加错。

但妹妹的到来却挽救了他的事业，人们愿意花钱去看那么漂亮的姑娘，于是戏班的班主让她跟着马戏团演出了几场。在最近的那场中，他相信了一个流浪汉卖给他的咒语，相信那能让他失败了无数次的魔术成功，那确实成功了，箱子里的妹妹消失了，只留下一只白色的小鸟。

“娜塔莎，娜塔莎……”他默默的念着妹妹的名字，不知道本该躲在暗箱中的妹妹究竟去了哪里。四周都没有她能够躲藏的地方，难道她能在半分钟之内在地上挖个洞躲起来？旅人明白，她是确确实实的消失了，被自己变没了。到今天为止，妹妹娜塔莎已经消失了一个星期了，他离开了马戏团，在陌生的地方游荡，期望能找到那个流浪汉，问他这究竟是怎么回事，问他怎么才能找回妹妹。

他走过一个又一个村庄，城镇，穿过熙熙攘攘的集市，走向人迹罕级的荒野，结果总是一无所获，只有这只白鸟一直跟着他，不管白天还是黑夜。

雨变得越来越大，少了一半的树荫挡不住沉重的雨滴，旅人的金发很快就被打湿了。他不在乎，只是盯着脚边的手提箱，那里装着他的全部家当——能变出一束假花的拐杖，扎在一起的丝带和一副扑克牌，这些把戏他都玩得差极了，所有的道具对他来说都毫无意义。

他突然觉得有股怒气，想要把箱子一脚踢开，但是在这个时候，那只鸟落到了箱子上，侧着头看他。旅人发现它头上有两块细小的椭圆白斑，很像妹妹戴着的蝴蝶结，他盯着那圆滚滚的漆黑眼睛好一会，伸出了自己的手，“我为什么要朝着一只鸟生气呢？只是……只是……我多么怕你真的是我的妹妹，我怎么能把妹妹变成一只鸟呢！”  
白鸟没有发出任何的声音，它抬起纯洁无瑕的白色翅膀，用小小的喙整理羽毛，接着继续看着眼前的男人。

旅人鬼使神差的伸出了手，放在鸽子眼前，对它说，“如果答案是‘是’就啄一下我的手心，如果是‘不是’就啄两下。”他解释完，深深吸了一口气，问出了第一个问题，“你听得懂我说的话吗？”

鸽子没有移开它的视线，轻轻的啄了面前的手掌一下。

旅人告诉自己这可能只是巧合，“你认识我吗？”

啄了一下。

也许它只会啄一下，旅人换了个问题，“现在是晴天吗？”

鸽子啄了两下。

“你是一只猫吗？”

两下。

旅人吸了一口冷气，他凑过去，把手摊得更开，问出了最后一个问题，“你是娜塔莎吗？”

小鸟黑得发亮的眼睛看着他，它没有回答，反而张开翅膀往天上飞去了。旅人站起来，他想去追那只鸟，但迈出一步就停在了原地。哪有魔法，哪有人会被变成动物，哪有听得懂人话会作答的鸟，他看着它越飞越远，叹出一口气来，一周来唯一的旅伴就这样消失在乌压压的黑云中。他知道自己还有很长的路要走，却不知道要去哪里，他想要回家，但在弄清妹妹的下落之前，他怎么能够回家。

旅人就伫立在原地，一直盯着天空，突然他看到了一个黑点，黑点逐渐变大，直到落在他的肩膀上。那只鸟又飞了回来，啄他的外套，揪着他往外飞。旅人被扑腾得手足无措只得拾起箱子跑到雨中，白鸟在空中盘旋着又向着刚才来的方向飞去。

旅人似乎明白过来，他跟上去，果不其然的找到了一个谷仓。谷仓里宽敞又干燥，堆着许多干草，他走进去，先在空旷的地方升起一堆火，小心看护着烤干了自己的外套和鞋袜，接着熄灭火堆，披着暖乎乎的外套钻进了金黄的干草中。

谷仓外还在下雨，谷仓里却是温暖舒适的，旅人身下的干草蓬松柔软，带着田野和阳光的气味。他迷迷糊糊的想要睡觉了，但想到那只鸟又一股脑坐了起来，“嘿！”他朝着漆黑的空气喊，“你在哪儿？”

接着他听到一阵窸窣声，身上盖着的外套抖了几下，小小的鸟儿从内侧的口袋里钻了出来，正看着他。他重新躺回去，而那只鸟跳着跳着跑到了他的眼前，闭着眼睛的旅人能感觉到鸟的视线，它正仔细的观察自己——他觉得它应该是认识自己的，但这会儿又像是在重新认识了。

不一会，旅人觉得脑袋上一沉，鸟儿跳到了他的头上，用爪子和尖嘴整理着他的头发。没扒拉几下，一个热乎乎的东西挨到了他的脑门上，这位长着翅膀的小小朋友蜷缩起来，把他的头发当窝，蹲着睡着了。

旅人伸手想要把它拨下来，想了想又停了手。他太不了解这只鸟了，它为什么会出现在道具箱里，为什么要跟着自己，为什么为自己找了这块躲雨的地方……问题太多，旅人最想知道的是它和自己的妹妹究竟有什么关系。

“……娜塔莎。”再次想到了妹妹，旅人不由自主的小声呼唤她的名字。黑暗中除了这一声再无其他声音，他只能感觉到头顶上细细的呼吸，毛茸茸胸脯贴着自己，上下起伏着。外面的雨声很大，夹杂几声预示春天的响雷，在陌生的黑暗中，如此细小的温暖竟然也能让他感到安心。旅人伸出手摸了摸脑袋上的小鸟，它发出咕咕的叫声，展开一只翅膀遮住了他的耳朵。

远方还在响着雷，让旅人想起在他小时候，同样有这样一个打着雷的雨夜，他和姐姐妹妹睡在一张床上。他害怕闪电在墙上留下诡异的影子，小心的缩在被子里，突然黑暗中有双小小的手遮住了他的耳朵。那是妹妹以为他怕打雷在帮他挡着，他探出头看着她，从扭曲的小脸上看得出，妹妹也害怕天上的声音。但她勉强的挤出了笑容，将哥哥的耳朵捂得紧紧的。

“你不怕打雷吗？”他问。

娜塔莎摇摇头，“有哥哥在我就什么都不怕了。”

她是这么说的，旅人现在还记得那双冰凉的小手，在那个遥远的雨夜中，他将它握在自己的手中，重复那句话，“有我在就什么都不用怕”。而现在，他能触摸到的只有羽毛和一个小小的毛茸茸的身体。

旅人在黑暗中温柔的抚摸那只鸟，他知道旅途还很长很长，但是这会儿他有点困了，想做个好梦。他希望能梦到那个故事，在那个故事的最后，主人公结束旅程回到家发现自己在追寻的蓝色小鸟其实一直在家里。他也希望，在自己旅程的终点，当他风尘仆仆的打开家门，能看到穿着蓝色连衣裙的妹妹正站在桌边，像过去的那样，埋怨他离开得太久了。

他幻想着，幻想着，在逐渐变小的雨声中睡着了。

END


End file.
